A New Threat
by imerik001
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder return to Warfang and are hailed as heroes. After a surprising visit from Ignitus, the new Chronicler, they learn the Dark Armies are led by Malefor's last surviving general, Onyx. Now with the help of new partners, they must save the day once again. Rated T, some chapters will be Rated M. CynderxEmber and SpyroxOC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters, except for my OC characters**

 **A/N: Warning! Rated M for Male x Male Dragon and Female x Female dragon action and explicit love making. For those not old enough, do not read.**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **Summary: Takes place after Dawn of the Dragon. After returning to Warfang following the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder return home and are hailed as heroes. But their adventure is far from over...as the remaining forces of the Dark Masters armies are led by his last surviving follower and ruthless general: Onyx. Now to defeat this new threat; Spyro and Cynder must go on another adventure, this time working with new partners and developing feelings for their new friends.**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 1: A Mutual Understanding

"Well, young dragon. Where could you be?" Ignitus asked, after he had been chosen as the new Chronicler and witnessed the previous elderly Guardian had pass away before his eyes.

He had immediately began searching for the two young dragons, Spyro and Cynder; whom were like a son and daughter to him in books to confirm if they were still alive or died after the young purple dragon had used his true power to restore their planet. He didn't have to look for long, as he smiled and found two separate pages in the book he was searching through; one of Spyro and Cynder defeating Malefor and the second of them, flying together happily in the bright sky above the Valley of Avalar.

The purple dragon and black dragoness had flown happily, as they had defeated the Dark Master and Spyro had used the power of Convexity to reverse the damage done by the Destroyer. The battle between the evil purple dragon had been completely brutal; as Malefor's powers were more powerful than their own, even as they attacked him together. They had also seen and witnessed firsthand at what a complete monster the Dark Master was; trying to make Cynder look like she knew about the attack on the Temple during the Night of the Eternal Darkness and took complete delight in watching Spyro being attack by the dragoness after temporarily corrupting her under his control.

"Had enough of trying to catch me slowpoke?" Cynder asked teasingly, as she and Spyro were playing a game of aerial Tag; where one player would have to tag the player they were chasing while flying.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Spyro called back, as he was right behind the black dragoness and was very close on tagging the blade like tip of her tail.

Unfortunately for the purple dragon, the dragoness had no intention on making the game that easy for him and barrel rolled to the right. Spyro had missed his target as Cynder had evaded his swipe by rolling to the right!

"Oh, so close." The black dragoness playfully mocked, while glancing back and smirking at the look of disbelief on the purple dragon's face!

"The game's not over yet Cynder." Spyro replied back, showing he had refused to give up that easily!

Cynder couldn't help but smile, as that was the one trait she liked about Spyro: his strong adamant and courageous fighting spirit...along with his noble and compassionate nature. He had refused to give up; no matter how hopeless the situation or impossible the odds were...he would never stop fighting to protect those whom couldn't defend themselves.

Ever since she met, after he freed and rescued her from Malefor's evil influence and Gaul's ambition to corrupt her back on the Dark Master's side...he had never given up on her. Despite everything she had done under the vile and corrupt dragon's influence, along with all the contempt and hostility she had received from those she hurt in the past...Spyro was the only one, who truly showed her acceptance, understanding and friendship.

Yet still...the black dragoness couldn't help but feel guilty about what she had whispered to the purple dragon when he used his true power to restore their planet. Sure, she did love Spyro, especially after everything he had done for her. But there was a secret that the dragoness had kept from everyone, even from him...and she couldn't bare the idea of losing his friendship if she told him.

 _'How do I tell Spyro that I didn't mean it when I said I loved him? Heck, I'm not even sure he heard me when I said it!'_ Cynder mentally debated in her head, on whether or not to reveal her secret to her one and only true friend.

 _'How am I even supposed to tell him that I'm...only romantically attracted to...to female dragons?'_ She mentally added, while wondering on how to reveal her true sexuality to the purple dragon!

While they had continued playing their game, the black dragoness had continued using her athletic aerial maneuvers to avoid Spyro's attempts to tag her. Sure, Cynder had a lot more experience at flying than he did and his own flying skills had improved...but was nowhere as good as her's. The purple had taken in soft breathes to control his breathing, as all the chasing was wearing him out.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't...No. No! I have to tell him!'_ Cynder mentally scolded herself, as she knew it would not be fair to be leading Spyro on and having him think they would be boyfriend/girlfriend and eventually mates.

 _'I just...have to_ _hope he'll still accept me as his friend and won't_ _look at me weird or treat me differently.'_ She mentally added, hoping that Spyro would still accept her after coming clean about her secret.

"Spyro...could we talk for a moment?" Cynder asked softly as she turned around to face the purple dragon, whom was right behind her.

"Sure Cynder. What do you need to talk about?" The purple dragon asked, while flapping his wings at a steady wait to stay afloat in the sunny bright sky.

"How about we land in that open field right down there and then we can talk?" She asked, as she felt that talking on the ground would be better than in the air.

"Alright, after you." Spyro stated, as he could tell by the troubled look in Cynder's eyes there was something very difficult she needed to tell him.

Once they had descended and landed softly on the firm soil, the black dragoness had took a soft calm breath to reassure herself before telling the purple dragon about her secret.

"Spyro...what I wanted to talk about was...what I said to you while you used your power to restore our world." Cynder started off softly, so he wouldn't be hurt right away.

"You mean...when you whispered you love me?" The purple dragon asked, as he had somehow managed to hear those three words from her lips.

"Yeah...about that." She answered softly and...hesitantly, as she was slowly hating herself for about to break Spyro's heart.

"Is...is something?" Spyro asked, as he could tell by the sadness he detected in his friend's voice...while having a good guess to what she was about to say next.

"Spyro...this is the last thing I truly ever wanted to do or say...but when I said 'I love you'...I didn't really mean it." Cynder stated, while glancing down sadly for what she just said.

"W-What?" The purple dragon asked, while trying not to sound hurt or devastated from the words that just the dragoness's lips.

"I mean...I do love you, Spyro; especially for everything you've done and given me; acceptance, understanding and friendship. You're the only one whose ever cared about me and my best friend in the whole world." She explained, while trying to assure Spyro that she did love him...but more as her best friend.

"But the truth is...I'm..." The dragoness paused, as she struggled to tell him about her true sexual preference!

"The truth about what?" The purple dragon asked, while feeling better after hearing Cynder admit that she did love him...but more a friend and that was enough to cheer him up.

"That...I'm...more interested in...female dragons." Cynder muttered softly, but it loud enough for him to hear.

"Cynder? You're telling me that...that you're only attracted to other female dragons?" Spyro asked, while slightly taken back after hearing the dragoness admit and reveal to him that she was a lesbian!

"Yeah..and if you don't wan't to be friends with me anymore, I..." She nodded, confirming that she was gay and was preparing for the rejection...but something unexpected happened as she was interrupted.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay friends with you Cynder?" The purple dragon asked, while cutting her off and catching her by surprise!

"I just thought that you would be disgusted or disturbed after learning about my secret." The dragoness stated, while surprised that Spyro wasn't freaked out after learning about her sexuality!

"Cynder...I will admit that I was surprised when you revealed to me that you're secretly gay...and I don't care. You're still my friend and will always be my friend; gay or straight." Spyro admitted that he was caught by surprise after learning about his friend's true sexual orientation and still accepted her, if she was gay or straight.

"Spyro...that mean's a lot to me. Thank you." The black dragoness stated, smiling grateful at the purple dragon for still wanting to be her friend.

"You're welcome. But there's something that I need to confess too." The purple dragon replied, with a warm smile...which turned into a frown, revealing that he had a secret as well.

"What is it?" Cynder asked, surprised after hearing Spyro admit that he needed to confess to a secret of his own!

"It's...hard for me to say...because of my own...sexuality." He answered softly and nervously; revealing himself to be secretly gay as well!

"Spyro...are you telling...you're only attracted to...male dragons?" The black dragoness asked, surprised at hearing that Spyro had kept his true sexuality a secret from everyone; her, Sparx and the Guardians!

"Yeah..." The purple dragon nodded softly, admitting that he was a homosexual; just like her!

Cynder was surprised at the turn of events...and yet, both she and Spyro couldn't help but chuckle softly at each other. They had both kept the same secret from everyone...themselves included; and realized they had worried over nothing.

"Are you comfortable with still being friends with me Cynder?" Spyro asked, while already knowing her answer as she chuckled and grinned softly.

"Of course I'll still be your friend Spyro." The black dragoness answered, chuckling at his question and they wrapped both their fore legs and wings around each other in a friendly hug.

"So...do you want to keep playing our game?" She asked, as they released each other from their embrace.

"We should probably head back to Warfang. Prove to Terrador and the others we're still alive." Spyro answered, suspecting that the Guardians, Hunter and his tribe and more importantly Sparx was worrying about their fate.

"Alright...let's go home Spyro. You can lead." Cynder stated as she offered her friend the opportunity to take the lead and guide them home.

The purple dragon nodded and flapped his wings, taking flight in the bright sky with Cynder right behind him. They couldn't help but smile, as they feared losing each other's friendship if they learned the truth about their sexuality and they still accepted each other as friends. The two young dragons had headed towards the secret cave entrance that lead to the Dragon City and were very eager to reunite with their friends.

 **A/N: This is the end of of the first chapter to A New Threat. The next chapter will be when Spyro and Cynder return to Warfang and reunite with their friends. Please remember to review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters; except for my OC**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 2: Reunion and Celebration

~Warfang, The Dragon City~

After the world had been restored the remaining Guardians, along with Sparx, Hunter and his tribe of warrior cheetahs from Avalar had came out of hiding and returned to Warfang. While they navigated the ancient tunnels that ran underneath the streets of the Dragon City, Terrador couldn't help but worry about the fate of Ignitus, along with Volteer and Cyril. The Earth Guardian had suspicions that his dear friend and fellow Guardian had perished while he, Spyro and Cynder had attempted to cross through the Ring of Destruction.

The trek through the ancient caverns had been quiet, except for the echoes of their own foot steps traveling across the sturdy bridge they had previously used in order to cut off the Destroyer while it was making its journey to create the Ring of Destruction. Sparx had also been surprisingly quiet the entire time he, the Elders, surviving dragons, Hunter and his tribe had headed back to the Dragon City. The Elders and Hunter were surprised the young dragonfly hadn't said a single word and yet, they completely understood...he and Spyro had practically been inseparable ever since the young purple dragon had hatched from his egg on the same day he was born. Watching him fly off with Ignitus and Cynder to face Malefor...that was the most painful and saddest moment between them.

 _'I sure hope Spyro and...and Cynder are okay.'_ Sparx mentally hoped to himself that his long life childhood best friend and adopted brother was still alive...along with Cynder.

As much as it had pained him to admit it...the dragonfly realized he was wrong about the black dragoness. All those times Sparx had insulted and ridiculed Cynder was because he thought that she was still the enemy; despite all the times Spyro and Ignitus defended her. He never understood how his brother and best friend could defend the dragoness, especially after the purple dragon had defeated her when she was under the Dark Masters control and tried to kill them. He saw and realized that Cynder was simply trying to redeem herself, for all the horrible things she had done in the past...especially when she helped Spyro save the moles trapped in the building on fire and protect the city from the Golem they had first encountered in the Catacombs underneath the Well of Souls.

If Spyro and Cynder were still alive, the first thing that Sparx would was...apologize to Cynder and make amends with her. He knew and felt that Cynder deserved it, especially since she did help restore their world back. The dragonfly also knew that Spyro would want him to apologize, especially after all the annoyed and death looks he gave him after all the mean and horrible things he said about the black dragoness.

Their trek across the bridge had came to an end, as the doors leading back to the surface had opened and they couldn't help but smile after seeing the sun shine brightly down upon from the bright blue sky. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer, along with the rest of their kind couldn't help but feel completely blissful as they walked down the streets of their home. Even though most of the structures, the houses and markets the moles whom resided in the city lived and worked were damaged, they could eventually be repaired. However, the other parts of the city; including the ramparts and look out towers were completely destroyed...and would take weeks, even months to rebuild the damages done by the Golem during its disastrous assault.

"Terrador, what do you think our first order of business should be?" Cyril asked as both he and Volteer knew and felt that Ignitus might've perished while assisting Spyro and Cynder through the intense flames of the Belt of Fire.

"For the time being Cyril, we will begin repairing the damages around the city...starting with the sections that were greatly damaged during the battle against the Golem." The Earth Guardian answered calmly, as he knew the rest of their kind needed a strong leader to turn to...and for the time being, that leader was him.

"I'd have to agree with you Terrador. The sections that were attacked by the Grublins, along with the rest of Malefor's foot soldiers were not that badly damaged. But...I fear the sections of the city that the Golem passed through and destroyed...might be impossible to rebuild." Volteer stated, showing he agreed with Terrador's judgment with wanting to rebuild Warfang...but couldn't help but express uncertainty about the sections destroyed by the destructive ancient creature.

"With all due respect Volteer, but that's your point of view." The Ice Guardian stated, showing he didn't agree with the Electric Guardian's perspective.

"You disagree with Volteer about the damages done by the Golem, Cyril?" Terrador asked, intrigued by the Ice Guardian's perspective on the subject.

"I agree with Volteer that the damages to the buildings and markets throughout the city can be repaired...but I believe the areas destroyed by the Golem can be rebuilt." Cyril stated, showing he did agree with Volteer that the areas attacked by Malefor's forces could be easily repaired and stating so could the sections destroyed by the ancient destructive monstrosity.

"How so?" The Earth Guardian asked, showing interest in how Cyril thought the parts of the city destroyed by the Golem could be rebuilt, along with Volteer.

"If we had the correct amount of supplies; cement, clay, bricks and metal; along with a huge number of volunteers...the destroyed sections can be rebuilt." Cyril stated, while explaining how the destroyed parts of the city could be restored.

"You're positive this can happen?" His fellow Guardian asked, while being skeptical at how easily the sections destroyed during the battle could be rebuilt.

"With enough volunteers, yes. The destroyed parts of the city should be rebuilt in approximately two weeks...in theory." He stated, showing he was confident about the possibility of repairing the destroyed areas of the city...while a little uncertain about how long it would take.

"In theory?" Volteer asked after sensing how unsure his fellow Guardian sounded regarding how long the restoring their home would take.

"Well, yes in theory...especially we would have to consider the possibilities of our volunteers being too old or sick. Along with delays of the needed supplies we'd need...which would make repairs much longer." Cyril stated while offering a small sample of setbacks that would cost them valuable time to rebuild Warfang.

While listening to their conversation about planning to rebuild their home, Hunter had wished to offer his tribe's help with the reparations of their dragon allies city. Before he and the Guardians had joined Spyro and Cynder to cut off the Destroyer, a messenger from his village had informed him that Chief Prowlus had been wounded during the battle with Malefor's forces outside the city walls but was guaranteed to survive. The messenger stated that Prowlus had a message for Hunter, that while he was recovering...he would be in charge of their tribe temporarily, much to the warrior cheetah's complete surprise!

"Terrador...I would like to offer my tribe's assistance with the reparations of Warfang." Hunter stated, which caught Cyril, Volteer and Terrador by surprise.

"Hunter, we'd be honored to have your tribe's assistance, but regarding the history of our races..." Terrador stated, showing he and his fellow Guardians appreciated the the cheetah's and his warrior clan's offer to help...despite the bad history due to Prowlus being extremely wary of their race.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the history between my village and your race...and I hope to someday show them that you, my dragon allies, are nothing like Malefor. They had seen first hand that Spyro and Cynder were not malevolent beings like Chief Prowlus made your race to be." The cheetah warrior stated, showing he was all too familiar with the prejudice his village felt towards the dragons and wished to show his village that Spyro, Cynder and the rest of their race were never their enemies.

"Terrador! Terrador!" A familiar young male voice cried out from the bright sky above them!

Terrador, Sparx, Hunter, Cyril and Volteer glanced up towards the sky...and couldn't help but smile, especially the dragonfly...as they knew whom the voice belonged to. Their smiles grew wider, as they saw Spyro and Cynder approaching the city while slowly descending from the bright sky.

"Spyro! Cynder! You're both alright!" Sparx cried out in glee, after seeing his best friend and the black dragoness still alive!

Both young dragons had landed softly on the city streets and approached their friends, whom smiled brightly after seeing them still alive after the world had been restored.

"Sparx, it's good to see you tool old pal!" Spyro cried out happily, after seeing his best friend and adoptive brother since birth and childhood racing up to him and wrapping his small arms around his chest.

"Spyro, Cynder. It is so good to see you two still alive. We were deeply worried and concerned when you both left with Ignitus to face Malefor." Terrador stated, as they witnessed the happy reunion between the young purple dragon and Sparx.

"Where is Ignitus?" Cyril asked as he, Volteer and Terrador had been concerned about the fate of their fellow Guardian.

After hearing the Fire Guardian's name, Spyro simply glanced down without saying a word and Cynder frowned as walked up closely to her friend to comfort him from the truly sad and tragic sacrifice Ignitus made so they could pass through the Belt of Fire.

"Spyro? Spyro, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he, Sparx and the Guardians were slightly confused by Spyro shutting down on them.

"Ignitus...didn't make it. He sacrificed himself for us to pass through the Belt of Fire before we...faced and battled the Dark Master." Cynder answered, while wrapping a wing over Spyro's shoulders and the others were taken back after learning Ignitus's fate.

"We...see." Terrador slowly stated, as his, Cyril's and Volteer's suspicions were confirmed...and couldn't help but mourn the Fire Guardian's death.

"We succeeded in defeating Malefor. He's gone for good." Spyro replied softly, as he wanted to change the subject and smiled softly at Cynder, showing he was feeling better and she smiled softly back.

"So...what do we do now?" Cynder asked, as she and Spyro wondered what they and their friends were to do now; especially since she and the purple dragon were now free from the crystal serpents that Malefor's forces had chained around their necks.

"We were discussing on how to rebuild our home after the Golem's assault during the battle for the city." Volteer answered, as he knew that Cynder wanted them to discuss anything that didn't involve or remind Spyro of Ignitus's final noble and selfless act."

"But for now, planning for the restoration of Warfang can wait. Tonight, we celebrate both Spyro's and Cynder victory over the Dark Master...and we honor Ignitus's memory." Terrador gently ordered, showing he felt that planning to rebuild their home could wait and they needed to savor the extraordinary news, that the Dark Master was dead and they would never have to fear about his return ever again...and that they would have to honor his friend and fellow'd Guardian's memory.

"I agree with you Terrador." Cyril stated, showing he agreed that planning to rebuild Warfang could wait, as they should celebrate Malefor's defeat and say a few words to honor the Fire Guardian.

"I agree as well." Volteer quickly added, agreeing with both the Ice and Earth Guardians.

~Later that night~

The day had eventually passed by and night arrived. The full moon in the night sky, had provided enough illumination over Warfang, along with the multiple torches that were lit in a single file formation down the streets of the dragon city. In the square of the city; a large party had taken place. Moles, surviving dragons and cheetah's from Hunter's tribe in the Valley of Avalar had arrived to attend the celebration, much to Spyro and Cynder's deep surprise.

Both young dragons still couldn't help but smile and enjoy every second; as for once, they'd never to have to worry about the Dark Master ever returning. They had spotted Hunter talking with Meadow, his village healer and another Cheetah; obviously another warrior armed with a bow and quiver filled with arrows. Hunter had noticed them and waved over to them.

"Spyro, Cynder, how are you guys enjoying the party?" Their cheetah friend asked, as they had walked over to him, Meadow and the cheetah warrior.

"We're having a wonderful time Hunter...it's just...not the same without..." The young purple dragon stated softly, showing he was enjoying the party...yet it just didn't feel right celebrating without Ignitus and they clearly saw it.

"Whose this with you and Meadow?" Cynder asked, as she acknowledged the cheetah with him and Meadow.

"Oh, right. I wanted to introduce you both to a good friend of mine...this is Turk, a fellow warrior and protector of our village." Hunter stated, introducing the fellow cheetah to the two young dragons whom nodded softly at them.

The cheetah, Turk had the same features as Hunter and the rest of their village; having bluish gray fur, wearing a brown/dark blue hooded coat with a lime green cape and light blue underside and deep blue clothes wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Along with his bow and quiver full of arrows, Turk was armed with a sword that was secured in a scabbard wrapped around his torso.

"So you two dragons are the saviors of our world. It's a great honor to meet you both personally." Turk stated, while bowing his head respectively down at the purple dragon and black dragoness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Turk." Spyro replied, as he could tell right away that the blue furred cheetah must've shared Hunter's view and beliefs of him, Cynder and the rest of their race.

"How are you feeling after the cave Meadow?" Cynder asked, as the last time she and the purple dragon had seen him, he was injured after being attacked by Grublins.

"I'm doing alright Cynder, thank you for asking." The healer stated, smiling as he appreciated the dragoness's concern for the wounds he sustained after being attacked and captured by those annoying and dangerous pests.

"Hunter, Terrador told me and Cynder how you and your village wish to offer assistance in repairing the city...and we'd like to thank you for wanting to help." Spyro stated, softly at the noble and selfless warrior for wanting to help rebuild Warfang.

"You and Cynder did help protect our home from Malefor's forces and save Meadow. It is the least we can do for you my friends." Hunter stated, showing he was happy to repay the debt his village felt they owed the two dragons.

"We also heard that Prowlus was wounded when your village faced off against Malefor's forces outside the city walls. Is that true?" The black dragoness asked, as she and Spyro overheard other cheetah's talking about how their village chief being wounded during the battle for Warfang.

"It is unfortunately true, Prowlus was indeed wounded, but given time he will make a full recovery." Meadow stated, as he personally treated his leader's injuries after he had been brought back to their village in Avalar.

"He had made Hunter the temporary leader to take his place while he recovers." Turk stated, which surprised both Spyro and Cynder greatly!

"That's great news Hunter! Congratulations, even if it is just temporary." Spyro stated excitingly, happy for his friend to made leader of his village and clan, even though it was just temporary!

"Thank you Spyro. Though I do not deserve it, I will do my best to keep order in my village." Hunter stated, smiling at the purple dragon for congratulating him for being made the temporary leader of his people.

That was when a loud gong was heard and everyone, including Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Meadow and Turk became quiet. They and the other party goers witnessed four dragon soldiers, whom volunteered to be haulers just for the night, had hauled in a giant bronze statue carved to resemble Ignitus. The purple dragon had glanced down after seeing the large bronze idol of the Fire Guardian, whom had been like a father to him. Cynder, seeing how sad her friend had become after seeing the statue had wrapped a wing over his shoulder to offer comfort, which he gladly accepted. After placing the statue of the fallen Fire Guardian in a suitable spot, the four haulers had made room for Terrador, Cyril and Volteer...as they were about to make a speech in honor of Ignitus's memory.

"As we all know...today is truly tremendous chapter in our race's history. The Dark Master has finally been defeated and all his ambitions completely foiled and defeated. Our planet was on the verge of completely annihilation...had it not been for the noble and selfless acts of Spyro and Cynder, for they had defeated Malefor and restored our world." Terrador started off, announcing that tonight's celebration was thanks to both the purple dragon's and black dragoness's heroic acts and they couldn't help but smile, as the crowd, along with Hunter, Turk and Meadow had clapped in applause for their victory against the Dark Master.

"But...it came at a grave and tragic cost. Ignitus, our wise courageous and compassionate leader had sacrificed his own life...in order for Spyro and Cynder to confront and defeat the Dark Master. His sacrifice had not been in vain, for his last valiant act had ensured the defeat of our greatest enemy." The Earth Guardian added as he continued with his speech, stating even though the Fire Guardian had perished his last courageous act had allowed the two young dragons to defeat the evil purple dragon.

"Tonight, we celebrate and also honor Ignitus's memory. For those of you whom did not personally know Ignitus...he was a true Guardian, natural born leader and a better friend." He concluded solemnly before closing his eyes and bowing his head in deep respect towards his fellow Guardian and brother, followed by Volteer, Cyril and everyone else.

 _'...And the closest thing to a father.'_ Spyro mentally stated, as he visibly shed a tear after Terrador ended his speech.

After everyone had finished, bowing their heads in respect towards the statue of Ignitus, the party had continued. Volteer and Cyril had complimented Terrador for the speech he had made in the Fire Guardian's honor. Spyro and Cynder had continued speaking with Hunter, Turk and Meadow before speaking and socializing with the moles and volunteers whom offered to help with rebuilding their new home. They new that repairing Warfang would take a huge amount of work...but would be worth it. Tonight, they celebrated...tomorrow, they rebuild.

 **A/N: Here it is everyone, the ending for the 2nd chapter. I apologize for the long wait; the past weekend had been pretty hectic and busy. The third chapter will up next soon. Please remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except my OC's**

 **A/N: Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 3: A Surviving General and Rebuilt Army

 _~At the remains of the Well of Souls~_

After the defeat of their master, the Dark Armies had scattered and fled into exile. The only place the vile creatures could go, that reminded them of their master was the Well of Souls. The remaining forces of Malefor's army were a huge number of Grublins and Orcs, along with a small number of Trolls and Wyverns. They had been led through the catacombs of the Well by four remaining Elite dark creatures; two Warrior Grublins, an Orc Archer and Troll.

Once they had navigated the tunnels, the vile creatures had stumbled upon the chamber the previous group had first discovered the crystal containing the purple dragon and black dragoness. The creatures snarled in disgust at how their fellow 'warriors' had botched a simple request from Malefor; chain them together and sacrifice the two young dragons to the Golem once it had awakened! They had failed to see the possibility that both Spyro and Cynder would escape and eventually regain their elemental powers.

 _"Those blasted dragons! Our army defeated and our master...gone!"_ The Elite Warrior Grublin wearing a Fire Elemental mask snarled in its native tongue!

 _"Dragons will pay with lives! Must avenge Master!"_ An Elite Troll wearing a Shadow Elemental mask, while pounding its insanely powerful fists on the fragmented floor!

 _"But the question is how? If we return to attack the Dragon City right now, the remaining Guardians and their Cheetah allies would defeat us!"_ An Elite Orc Archer wearing an Earth Elemental mask demanded, bringing up the possibility if they returned to destroy Warfang now, they would most likely be destroyed!

 _"We will need a new leader to battle those cursed dragons! For those who wish to lead this army, must prove their worth!"_ The Elite Warrior Grublin stated, stepping forward declaring the need for new leadership of their remaining forces!

"How I agree." A mysterious female voice stated from the darkness of the chamber, which shocked the vile creatures!

 _"Who there?! Show yourself!"_ The Elite Troll demanded, growling hostilely!

"Try asking nicely...you simple-minded monstrosities." The female voice replied...while insulting the Troll with a dark icy tone in her voice.

 _"Show yourself coward!"_ The Elite Grublin Warrior demanded...and was met with a surprising answer!

"As you wish." The female voice coldly stated...before unleashing a power stream of dark flames from a corner of the chamber!

The Elite Grublin could only roar in surprise, as the stream of shadowy fire had struck him dead on his chest and sent him crashing into the back wall of the chamber! The rest of the Dark Army growled in surprise at how powerful the attack that struck the Elite was! The Grublin was still alive, despite how powerful the mysterious attack was.

The being who unleashed the stream of shadowy fire had herself...a sub-adult dragoness with jet black scales with a coal gray underbelly and full grown wings with a crimson red underside. Her body was a slim but firm muscular built, indicating she had been trained merciless and battled numerous battles. The two traits that slightly unnerved the Dark Masters Army, beside her cold voice...were her eyes and tip of her tail. Her eyes, were an emotionless and dead dark gray and the tip of her tail...was a long slender blade with four jagged spikes two feet apart and a long curved end...which was perfect for skewering unsuspecting targets.

 _"A-A dragon?!"_ The Elite Orc Archer stuttered, while growling angrily at the sight of the dragoness!

 _"I pummel dragons!"_ The Elite Troll shrieked out, charging in to kill the mysterious dragoness...which proved to be its final moments alive and mistake of its life.

As the Troll was charging in, the dragoness's dead gray eyes glowed an eerie glow...and the Troll froze in its tracks, which baffled the simple-minded berserker. The Troll could only growl while struggling to move...but couldn't as its fore arms and hind legs simply refused to move. As the creature had struggled to lift its forearms...its shadow had simply forced them back down! The last thing the Troll would see, was the dragoness's dark smile...before her tail thrust forward and blade tip had impaled through the bottom of its skull!

The remaining Grublins, Orcs, Wyverns and Trolls growled in complete shock while backing away. The Elite Troll could only give one last soft growl as the slender and jagged blade had penetrated its lower jaw and upward, through its skull! The now dead Troll had collapsed onto the fragmented floor hard, shattering the fragmented floor further.

"Anyone else care to try me?" The mysterious dragoness asked, with a dark sense of humor detected in her voice...which caused the vile creatures to back away intimidated.

 _"W-hat...W-Who are you?"_ The Elite Orc Archer asked, stuttering while intimidated by the female dragon.

"My name...is Onyx, the last surviving general of my master, Malefor." The shadow dragoness stated, revealing her name to her master's remaining forces.

 _"G-General Onyx? Malefor spoke of you. The only Shadow Dragon of her kind to swore loyalty to him!"_ The Elite Grublin Warrior stuttered, but spoke more clearly showing after learning and remembering her name!

"That's right. I had heard of Malefor's recent defeat by both the purple dragon, Spyro and his former servant, Cynder. I had insisted that I be the one to lead the assault on the Temple, but he assured those bumbling incompetent Apes could handle it." Onyx stated, revealing that she had heard of her master's defeat by Spyro and Cynder.

"I will now lead this army to avenge our lord and master. If any of you revolting creatures wish to object, feel free to share the fate of this brainless overgrown shrub." The cold blooded and hearted shadow dragoness stated, while giving the Grublins, Orcs, Trolls and Wyverns an ultimatum...either serve her or die.

After a short and brief discussion in their native tongue, the Grublin Warrior spoke for the rest of the Dark Army.

 _"We live to serve General."_ The Elite Grublin stated while giving a solemn bow, followed by the rest of Malefor's remaining forces, pledging their loyalty to their new general.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Onyx stated, with a dark smile on her face after witnessing them pledge their loyalty to her leadership.

 _"What should our first step be General?"_ The Elite Orc Archer asked, waiting orders from their new leader.

"For now, you and the rest of your forces shall train and prepare for the upcoming assault on Warfang. You men did an excellent job in almost taking the Dragon City the previous time...and we shall destroy it a second time." The Shadow dragoness stated, while explaining the plan to her new army ...which would be launching another full scale assault on the Dragon City.

 _"When will we attack the Dragon City, General Onyx?_ " The Elite Grublin Warrior asked, knowing to trust the shadow dragoness judgment and experience on the battlefield.

"I will inform you and your men when we will launch our assault on Warfang, warrior. Right now...get on with preparing for the attack." Onyx replied, saying she would choose when they would attack the Dragon City and ordered the Orcs, Grublins, Wyverns and Trolls to get on with training for the upcoming attack.

Her new army had gave one last bow, respecting her order before leaving the chamber and finding a suitable area of the catacombs to train. Once her forces had exited the chamber, Onyx had glanced down at the dead corpse of the Elite Troll and scoffed at what a disgusting a creature her deceased master created.

 _'It's a shame your previous schemes and grand plan were thwarted Master. I will make both those meddling young dragons, Spyro and Cynder pay for your defeat with their lives!'_ Onyx mentally stated, swearing to avenge her master's defeat and death by killing the purple dragon and black dragoness!

 _'I cannot create another Golem or Destroyer; I do not possess the knowledge on how to create either creature, only Malefor did.'_ The shadow dragoness mentally added, stating to herself that she didn't know on how to create either a new Golem or Destroyer.

 _'But...I can create new dark creatures; ones that both those young dragons won't stand a chance against.'_ She added, chuckling evilly to herself as she did have the power and knowledge in creating new stronger dark warriors for her army.

The evil shadow dragoness had exited the chamber, leaving it empty...except for the corpse of the dead Troll, which slowly rotted and dispensed into a cloud of black smoke.

 **A/N: This is the end for the 3rd chapter. I apologize to my reviewers if this chapter seems rather short or lacking enough detail; I just simply ran out of material for it. It was the best I could do on short notice. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and interesting. Please be sure to read and review. Until next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except my OC characters**

 **A/N: Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 4: A Surprising Revelation and Warning

 _~On the White Isle~_

Ignitus, the new Chronicler, had been going over the current books he was recently reading. The book he was reading held information about the history of the Apes; wishing to know how they had learned about the Dark Master and what it was Malefor had offered them in exchange for their services. The book he had been reading before, was about the history of Dante's Freezer; what the island had been before it had became the frozen wasteland today.

But that was when a new book had magically appeared in front of him, much to his surprise and immediately began to go over its contents.

 _'By the Ancestors...this book, it contains the knowledge and history about Malefor's forces!'_ The former Fire Guardian mentally stated, surprised that this particular book had appeared before him and slowly read it, page by page.

Ignitus had read how the Dark Armies had went into hiding, after learning/sensing their master's defeat by Spyro's and Cynder's combined efforts. He had turned to the next page, how the Dark Armies had fled towards the ruins of the Well of Souls and held a 'council' regarding leadership of their forces. The next paragraph on the current page he was reading...was what caused the new Chronicler's eyes widen in surprise!

"Oh, my. This is truly a disturbing turn of events. I must warn Spyro and others immediately." Ignitus stated, after learning about the Dark Armies being led by Malefor's last surviving general...a general that he and the Guardians had no knowledge about.

Before he had teleported from the ancient chambers of his predecessor's chamber, Ignitus had scanned the bookshelves for the book that held information that help provide insight on this new general's origins. It hadn't taken him long, as the new Chronicler had found the book he had been searching for. The title of the book which was visible on the spine was labeled: _The History of Shadow Dragons_. After acquiring the book, Ignitus had flexed and spread out his wings, before vanishing in a bright flash of light.

 _~Warfang, still night time~_

Back in the Dragon City, after having a wonderful time of fun and relaxation, the celebration party had came to an end. The Moles whom resided in the city had called it a night, as they needed their strength for the upcoming weeks or months of rebuilding Warfang. Hunter and the invited members of his village tribe, along with Turk and Meadow had also left, but not before wishing Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians a good night before heading home for the Valley of Avalar. Before they headed off for bed, Terrador had requested that they'd go over the plans for rebuilding their home.

"So Terrador...how are we going to start with repairing the city?" Cynder asked as she and Spyro were going to be among the volunteers to rebuild their city home.

"Well to start off, we're going to be needing a lot of supplies; mostly brick, cement, wood and metal for the streets, houses and stores that were damaged during the beginning of the battle." The Earth Guardian started off softly, while listing off the supplies they'd need to repair the streets, houses and market stands that were greatly damaged when the Dark Armies began their full scale assault.

"Starting tomorrow morning, we'll start repairing the damaged roads and from there, we'll move on to the buildings. After that is finished...it'll take all of us and a huge amount of volunteers to rebuild the ramparts." Terrador stated, while explaining on how they'd start rebuilding Warfang.

"What would you, Volteer and Cyril like me and Cynder to do to help, Terrador?" Spyro asked, since he felt that the Earth Guardian and other adult dragons would take of the heavy lifting.

"Spyro, you and Cynder are going to assist the moles with the cement; using your powers of fire, ice and wind to ready and harden the cement, clay and bricks for the roads and houses." Cyril answered for his fellow Guardian and entrusting the job of assisting the moles with rebuilding the roads and houses to the two young dragons.

"Volteer will be in charge of overseeing our progress while assisting Cyril and our volunteers with repairing the damages to the city walls." Terrador added, assigning the Electric and Ice Guardians the task of rebuilding the walls that were compromised and damaged during the battle for the city.

"What about you Terrador? What will you be doing?" Cynder asked after she, Spyro, Volteer and Cyril were given their assigned tasks for tomorrow.

"I will personally see to the reconstruction and repairs to the ramparts and taller buildings Cynder. Hopefully if we do all our parts right, Warfang will be repaired and restored to its beautiful and glorious state." The Earth Guardian answered while stating that he would personally tend to the repairs to the ramparts.

"That does sound like a rather plausible work schedule Terrador." Volteer replied, stating that their assignments for rebuilding their city home sounded very reasonable.

That was when a bright light flashed before them and they had cried out in surprise before shielding their eyes with their wings!

"What is that? That light?" Cynder asked, as she was surprised that bright flash appeared from nowhere...and stared surprised as it slowly took an all too familiar form!

"Are we under a..." Spyro had began to ask...but paused himself and stared in complete awe and shock...as the light was slowly fading away and revealing an too familiar face.

'It...it couldn't be.' The purple dragon mentally said to himself, but couldn't help but stare awestruck by whom the bright light revealed...Ignitus!

"I-I-Ignitus?" Spyro asked gently as he staggered a few steps forward, unable to believe his own two eyes.

"Hello Spyro. It is good to see you, Cynder and all our friends again." The new Chronicler stated with a warm smile with a gentle nod, showing it was indeed him and he was still alive.

"I thought you were gone forever!" The purple dragon exclaimed as he embraced his mentor and father-figure, with tears of joy falling down his cheeks and Ignitus held him close.

Cynder and the other Guardians stared completely shocked that Ignitus was in fact still alive...but couldn't help but smile at the sight of the father-son moment between him and Spyro.

"Ignitus...w-what happened to your body?" Spyro asked as he had regained his composure and wiped the tears away with his wings.

"After I had sacrificed myself to ensure that you and Cynder had passed through the Belt of Fire, my spirit had been brought to the White Isle and the former Chronicler had restored my physical body. The Chronicler had needed to pass on his title and duty to a trustworthy successor...and he had chosen me. I am now the new Chronicler, my friends." The former Fire Guardian answered, as he had explained that after he had supposedly 'died' the Chronicler had summoned him to the White Isle, restored his body and passed on his title over to him.

"That is truly wonderful and exciting news Ignitus! As well as an exhilarating, unexpected... " Volteer cheered as he congratulated the newly promoted Chronicler and began to rant on before being cut off.

"Alright, Volteer. We all get the message." Cyril stated bluntly, as he and Terrador rolled their eyes as the Electric Guardian had started to babble on with highly educational vocabulary.

Spyro and Cynder couldn't help but chuckle and giggle, especially at how Cyril practically shut Volteer up before he started ranting on what a miracle it was that Ignitus was indeed still alive and had became the new Chronicler.

"It is truly good to see you Ignitus and congratulations on becoming the new Chronicler." Terrador stated with a warm smile, pleased that his friend and fellow Guardian was still alive.

"Thank you Terrador...but I'm afraid that I have bad news to share with you, Volteer, Cyril, Spyro and Cynder." Ignitus stated with a warm smile of his own, but it slowly turned into a frown as he was about to share the dreadful turn of events.

"What is it old friend?" Cyril asked as he and the others were surprised when they heard him say he had terrible news to share with them.

"The bad news I bring...is that the Dark Armies have a new leader, Malefor's last loyal follower and surviving general...who now command their forces." The newly promoted Chronicler stated, as he felt that he should've gotten straight to the point.

"Malefor had another general? But...I thought the only generals he had were Gaul and..." Spyro asked, as he was surprised that the Dark Master had another general that he and the others didn't know about!

"...Me, when I was corrupted and controlled to serve him?" Cynder asked, as she knew why the purple dragon hesitated to finish his sentence; he simply didn't want to mention her past, how she had been forced against her will into becoming Malefor's pawn and general.

"The most logical reason to how any of us didn't know anything about his last surviving general, must be that Malefor had sent her into hiding or away on another mission before his return from the Well of Souls." Ignitus stated as he offered the two most logical reasons to how none of them knew of this last surviving general before until now.

"Her? So this last surviving general is a female?" Terrador asked after his revealed the gender of this mysterious new threat.

"Yes, a female...a female Shadow dragon." The new Chronicler stated...which shocked his fellow Guardians greatly, but left Spyro and Cynder deeply confused.

"A-A S-Shadow dragon?! But that's impossible!" Cyril asked while stuttering, not believing the words that just left Ignitus's mouth!

"Shadow dragons have been believed to be all but extinct!" Volteer added, showing disbelief after hearing what species of dragon had been Malefor's last surviving general and new leader of the Dark Armies!

"Would someone want to fill me and Cynder in? What is a Shadow dragon?" Spyro hesitantly asked as he and the dragoness were completely baffled by what caused the Guardians to become so distraught.

"Shadow dragons were a rare race of dragons, just like you Spyro. The only difference...was that this particular species had an abnormal kinship with the elements of darkness and shadow; along with having a rather disturbing penchant for cruelty. The rest of our kind had feared these dragons, as they had used their powers to commit unspeakable crimes and dreaded the possibility they would even pledge their loyalties to Malefor himself; which some did." Ignitus stated while summoning the book which held information and history of the Shadow dragons and placed it near the purple dragon's forelegs so he, Cynder and the Guardians could read and see.

Spyro and Cynder scrolled their eyes down as they shifted through the pages, as each page they glanced down and read confirmed what Ignitus had said. How the Shadow dragons were a rare and special race, just like the purple dragons, except how they had a rather disturbing kinship with the darkness's evil influence and misused their powers to commit unspeakable crimes against the rest of their kind. They also could not believe that these dragons would actually ally themselves to a monster like Malefor, willingly becoming his soldiers and followers.

"The Shadow dragons had actually been the Dark Masters original troops before he had recruited and hired Gaul and the Apes, during the earlier years of the war against the Dark Armies. They had proven to be rather dangerous and formidable foes...and after numerous battles...they had all been destroyed; every last one of them." The Chronicler stated somberly while he, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador had sadly glanced down...as the memories of their battles against the evil hearted dragons; as they and their own armies had no choice but to kill all the Shadow dragons, or at least they thought.

Both Spyro and Cynder stared wide-eyed, after hearing Ignitus admit that he and the Guardians had no choice but to kill all the Shadow dragons during the beginning of the war against the Dark Master and his forces! But yet...they completely understood and sympathized for what they had to do; even though the Shadow dragons were a species of their kind, they were evil to the core and soldiers/followers to Malefor's demented thirst and hunger for power and destruction.

"Ignitus...this surviving Shadow dragon, does she have a name?" Cynder asked, as she felt that they needed to know the name of Malefor's surviving general and new master of his forces.

"Yes, her name is Onyx. But interestingly...there isn't that much information about her, especially her origins." The new Chronicler answered, while revealing Onyx's name to the black dragoness, Spyro and his fellow Guardians.

"Cynder...I know I have no right to ask...but that name, Onyx. Does it mean anything to you?" Spyro asked softly, so he wouldn't his friend's feelings by asking if she ever heard that name when she had been controlled by Malefor years ago.

"No...I always thought that it had only been me and Gaul. I never heard that name before until today." The black dragoness answered softly, while showing Spyro that she didn't feel offended by him asking her that.

"Onyx is preparing the Dark Armies for upcoming attack on Warfang. Only...I do not know on when the attack will occur, which is why you, my friends must prepare." Ignitus stated, while informing Spyro and the rest of their friends of Onyx's planned assault on the Dragon City.

"Thank you for warning us of this upcoming attack old friend. We will be ready for when Onyx and her forces arrive." Terrador stated, grateful for Ignitus passing on all this use information, informing them the Dark Armies had a new leader and they would launch an attack on their city home...which they would be prepared and ready for.

"Good luck my friends. You will need it, for Onyx will prove to be a more dangerous adversary just like her master." The Chronicler stated, while warning his fellow Guardians, Spyro and Cynder that they would need to be cautious when they faced Onyx herself...and sharing a look with the young purple dragon, showing he had to leave.

"I'll always be watching over you Spyro, guiding you and Cynder as you both continue to grow. I'm so proud of both you young dragons; you've grown so strong and passed every expectation Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and I had for you." Ignitus stated to Spyro, reminding him that he'd always be with and watching over him, along with Cynder as the other Guardians silently nodded, agreeing with his words.

"Thank you Ignitus. We've both missed you." The young purple dragon and black dragoness stated, as they wrapped their forelegs and wings around the new Chronicler's crystal blue scaled chest, which he gladly returned.

After Spyro and Cynder had pulled away from Ignitus, they and the Guardians witnessed his body glow brightly and shot straight into the night sky. The purple dragon and black dragoness had said their good nights to Terrador, Cyril and Volteer before heading off to bed. Despite learning that Malefor had a surviving general that was now the new leader of his Dark Armies and was planning an attack on them, they couldn't help but smile after seeing Ignitus. Thanks to him warning them, they would be ready for Onyx and her force's attack...whenever it would be.

 **A/N: There it is everyone, the ending to the 4th chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait; my mom and I are vacationing in Texas and I've been having trouble with constant internet disconnections. The next chapter will be coming up next soon. Please remember to read and review. Until next time, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except for my OC characters**

 **A/N: Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 5: Preparations and New Arrivals

 _~At the remains of the Well of Souls~_

From her personal chambers in the most seclusive area of the Catacombs, Onyx had witnessed her new army train vigorously for the upcoming assault on the Dragon City. She couldn't help but feel pleased by how quickly her newly obtained army was adapting and growing stronger by their training regiments. The Dark Armies had improved the past few days, growing faster and stronger for the upcoming assault on Warfang.

The Hero Grublins and Orc Archers had improved their defensive and evasive response times, making them rather difficult to hit by close quarters and long range attacks. The Trolls, Warrior Orcs and Hero Orcs had trained themselves in order to withstand the power of the dragon's elemental breath attacks: withstanding the scorching hot flames of fire, paralyzing jolts of electricity, freezing sheer cold of ice and earth's brutal strength of wind and stone. The Wyverns had improved their aerial evasive maneuvers, barreling rolling, vertical climbs and somersaults to make them difficult to hit in the air.

Onyx had nodded her head in approval, as her forces had improved greatly the past few days: growing faster and stronger for the upcoming battle on the Dragon City to avenge their master. She had noticed two Elites: a Warrior Orc wearing an Electric Elemental mask and an Orc Archer wearing a Poison Elemental mask entering her chambers.

"Yes?" The shadow dragoness asked, as the two Elite warriors had stepped inside and bowed down before their new general.

 _"'General Onyx, our troops are ready for battle. The training regiments you've had us go through have increased our speed and strength greatly."_ The Elite Warrior Orc stated in their native language, reporting that they and the rest of their troops were ready to combat the dragons.

"Indeed you and your troops are ready for the assault on Warfang, warrior." Onyx stated, nodding in agreement as she was pleased by how stronger and faster her army had grown ever since she became their new leader.

 _"When do we launch our attack on the Dragon City, General?"_ The Elite Orc Archer asked, as he and the rest of the Dark Armies were prepared to avenge the defeat of their true and real master.

"Patience warrior. Right now, the dragons believe they have won the war after Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor. Within one week, we launch our full scale assault on Warfang. Until then, keep training." The shadow dragoness answered wisely, ordering both Elites to remain patient as they would attack the Dragon City in one week and to pass on the order to their troops to keep training.

Both the Elite Orcs had bowed down before their master before stepping out of her personal chambers to pass on their new orders and news: that they would soon have their revenge against the dragons in one week.

As soon as both Elite Orcs had left her chambers, Onyx's eyes had gave a demonic amber glow. Her own shadow had stretched forward from underneath her and separated from her own body. Her shadow had soon risen up and became an exact living breathing replica of herself, with only two main differences: the replica's body was entirely black and her eyes/pupils were ghostly white. The shadow dragoness smiled as her duplicate had bowed down before her.

 _"How may I serve you my Master?"_ The duplicate asked after humbly bowing before the original Onyx, whom smiled as she had mastered the one basic Shadow power her kind had invented: the Shadow Replica ability, where the user created a living breathing copy of themselves out of their own shadow.

"Here is my command replica: you will lead the assault on Warfang, the Dragon City one week from now. You will have full command of the Dark Army during the attack." The Shadow dragoness answered, giving the replica its orders; leading the Dark Armies assault on Warfang.

 _"As you command Master. I will make sure the attack will go perfectly without any mistakes."_ The replica answered respectfully before evaporating into a shadowy mist, assuring the true General Onyx that the attack on the Dragon City would be a success.

"Soon my Master...I shall avenge your untimely defeat and death by destroying Warfang...and the two young dragons who bested you in battle." The shadow dragoness stated to herself, swearing the destruction of the Dragon City and deaths of the purple dragon and black dragoness to the deceased Dark Master.

 _~Meanwhile in Warfang~_

Morning had swiftly arrived, as the sun had risen up and night sky began to fade away. After the unexpected reunion with Ignitus, whom revealed himself to be alive and the current Chronicler, Terrador had called for an emergency meeting with his, Cyril's, Volteer's and Ignitus's troops at the city's main gate while the Ice and Electric Guardians supervised and oversaw the city's restoration.

"What is the purpose of this urgent meeting, Master Terrador?" A red and blue scaled dragon, asked as he and rest of the their army were curious by why the Earth Guardian had them gather at the main gate.

"Last night, Ignitus had appeared before me, Volteer, Cyril, Spyro and Cynder. He had explained to us that the previous Chronicler had summoned him to the White Isle and passed on the title of Chronicler onto him. He had also warned us of a new threat to our city and race, along to our Cheetah and Mole allies." Terrador answered honest and wisely, revealing that the Fire Guardian was in fact alive and had been chosen by the previous Chronicler to be his successor!

"Master Ignitus...is alive?" A lime green and cyan scaled dragon soldier asked, as he and rest of the troops were astonished to hear that the Fire Guardian was in fact alive and was now the current Chronicler!

"What is this new threat?" A brown scaled dragon with red markings on bis sides asked, as he and his fellow soldiers were surprised that a new threat had risen after the Dark Master's defeat thanks to Spyro's and Cynder's valiant efforts!

"Ignitus informed us that the remaining remnants of the Dark Armies have a new leader. They are being led by Malefor's last surviving general...whom is a Shadow dragon." The veteran Earth dragon answered, informing his troops how the Dark Armies had a new leader and how the Dark Master's last surviving general was from a race of dragons thought to have been extinct.

"A-A Shadow dragon? We thought they were wiped out." The red and blue scaled dragon asked, surprised after hearing what species of dragon Malefor's last surviving general was, along most of his fellow warriors!

"Ignitus claims that this Shadow dragoness, Onyx, might very well be the last of her kind...which makes her twice as dangerous." Terrador answered, informing his troops that Onyx was the very last survivor of her race of dragons, but that they should not underestimate her as Malefor had no doubtingly trained the Shadow dragoness into increasing her abilities over shadows to their full potential.

"Ignitus had informed us that Onyx will be leading the Dark Armies in a full-scale assault on the Dragon City...just like before, only this time without the Golem being part of their arsenal. Unfortunately, he was unable to tell us when the attack will be." He added and concluded, informing his troops of the upcoming attack on their home...whilst sadly revealing that not even Ignitus knew when the Dark Armies would launch their attack on their city home.

"Then we must prepare for this assault!" The red and blue scaled dragon called out, showing he was willing to die to save Warfang and protect their Mole and Cheetah allies!

"You, soldier...what's your name?" Terrador asked with a proud smile, as he admired the red/blue scaled dragon's noble and warrior spirit.

"My name is Kael, Master Terrador." The red/blue dragon known as Kael answered as he bowed down in deep respect before the Earth Guardian.

"Kael...I'm hereby making you my second in command as we face the Dark Armies in battle to protect our home." The veteran Earth dragon stated, deputizing the honorable red/blue scaled dragon as his second in command for the upcoming battle against Onyx and the remaining remnant's of Malefor's army.

"Thank you Master, I am honored." Kael answered, showing he would be honored to serve as Terrador's newly promoted lieutenant during the upcoming battle against Onyx and her forces.

In another part of the Dragon City, Spyro and Cynder were assisting Mason and his fellow Moles with preparing and spreading the cement over the destroyed streets from the previous attack on Warfang.

"Just a little bit Spyro. Keep the heat up just a little bit more if you'd please." Mason instructed as he stirred the ingredients he requested in order make the cement in a 30 gallon stew pot while the purple dragon had breathed out a small stream of fire underneath the pot, boiling the liquid cement while his Mole friend stirred.

"Alright...stop." He instructed as the cement was now ready to be cooled before they poured it over the destroyed sections of the city streets.

"What's the next step Mason?" Spyro asked as he was unfamiliar with chemistry, but yet he already knew the answer to his own question.

"The next step requires you and Cynder cooling the cement with your Ice and Wind breathe abilities." Mason answered, explaining how both the purple dragon and black dragoness needed to combine their Ice/Wind powers to cool the cement before they could pour it.

"Alright, that shouldn't take us long." Cynder stated, showing she and Spyro understood what they needed to do with her friend nodding in agreement.

Without wasting a second, the two young dragons did as their Mole friend asked of them: cooling the cement with their Ice and Wind breathes before they poured it over the destroyed streets, buildings and walls...which would no doubtingly be destroyed when Onyx led the Dark Armies on their upcoming attack on Warfang. While the two young dragons had used their Ice and Wind breathes to cool the cement, Mason had judged to see if it was ready by stirring the cement by his medium sized stirring stick.

"Alright...that is enough." The head foreman stated, signaling his two dragon friends to stop and they did just that, as they suspected that the cement was ready to be used.

"Well done my friends. How about you young dragons take a small break while my assistants bring in the other stirring pot?" Mason stated, congratulating the purple dragon and black dragoness for their hard work and offering them a break to regain their strength while two other adult sized dragons wearing harnesses would drag and pour the cement over the destroyed houses and streets.

"Thank you Mason. We could really use a break." Cynder stated while panting softly, as she and Spyro had helped Mason and his fellow Moles prepare two previous pots and poured the cement while lugging the last two cauldrons themselves.

"We're just simply glad to help...even though we'll have to start from scratch when Onyx and her forces attack the city." The purple dragon replied, showing he and the dragoness were glad to help rebuild the only home they had left...while pointing out they would be rebuilding all over again after the evil Shadow dragoness and her army attacked.

"...Yeah." The black dragoness sighed sadly, as she knew her friend's words were true, along with Mason and his fellow Moles: how they would have to repair all the damages around the city all over again once they survived and won the battle against Onyx's forces when they launched their attack on Warfang.

"Excuse me...but, my friend and I are looking for a Mole named Mason." A different male voice called out, which earned the two young dragon's attention, along with the head foreman and his work crew as they turned their attention to two new dragons they had never seen before...and their appearance had slightly surprised the purple dragon and black dragoness.

The first new arrival was a male dragon the same age as Spyro and Cynder, 13 with muscular bodily features similar to the purple dragon's with notable differences: the color of his scales was bright gold with a lime green underbelly, bright yellow spiral horns, curved spines resembling a shark's dorsal fin running down his back and a spade like fin tip at the end of his tale. His wings were bright yellow with gold membranes and silver claws at the tip of his front and rear paws. The most notable feature that caught Spyro's eyes and nearly made his heart stop were the lime dragon's beautiful azure blue eyes, which showed a rather playful and friendly personality.

The second new arrival was a female dragoness that was also the same age as Cynder, Spyro and her traveling companion, 13 with feminine bodily features similar to the black dragoness. The dragoness's entire body was covered in pink scales while her underbelly was creamy white and had spiral orange-brown horns that were nearly identical to Spyro's and her friend's. Her wings were the same color as her entire body, pink with creamy white membranes. She had a purple frill like crest over her head and spines running down her back and a heart spade like tip at the end of her tail. The last bodily feature that instantly stole Cynder's breath away were the pink dragoness' beautiful aquamarine eyes, that showed a rather playful, teasing and flirting personality.

"You two young dragons found him. I'm Mason." The mole foreman answered, showing he was the one the gold dragon and pink dragoness were looking for while Spyro and Cynder were still speechless after seeing two dragons that were the same age as them.

"It's nice to meet you. Masters Cyril and Volteer sent us to help with the repairs around the city." The gold dragon answered, revealing that the Ice and Electric Elders sent him and his friend to help with repairing the damaged sections around Warfang.

"Well, we're glad to have the extra help. What are your names?" Mason stated, showing he and his construction crew were glad to have extra set of claws/paws to help with the restoration of Warfang along with Spyro and Cynder: as they could swap with the new arrivals to continue assisting Mason and his crew with rebuilding the streets and buildings.

"My name is Leon." The gold dragon answered, revealing his name as Leon to the head foreman, purple dragon and black dragoness.

"And my name is Ember." The pink dragoness swiftly followed, revealing her name as Ember to the two young dragons...and Cynder felt her heart skip a beat after learning her name.

"Well, its nice to meet you and Ember, Leon. My name is Spyro." The purple dragon stated, as he approached and introduced himself to the new arrivals to Warfang...and their response was what he somewhat expected.

"You're Spyro? The _Spyro_ who defeated the Dark Master and restored out world? It's an honor to meet you!" The gold dragon cried out exhilarated to meet the purple dragon who defeated Malefor and saved their planet/race from complete annihilation!

"Uh, yeah. That's me. But I didn't do it alone...since I had my best friend and partner fighting by my side." Spyro replied, a bit embarrassed by how excited Leon had been after he introduced himself to him and the pink dragoness and corrected the gold dragon: which earned a warmhearted smile from the black dragoness.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be weird or anything. It's just a great honor to meet you and your partner face to face." Leon stated with a soft blush on his face, apologizing for being a bit overzealous as he never expected to meet the two young dragons that saved their world in the flesh.

 _'This dragon...he's much different from the other dragons that reside here in Warfang. It's strange...we just met and...I already like him.'_ The purple dragon mentally said to himself, smiling as he already took an instant liking to the gold dragon and could tell that they would get along just fine.

"It's very nice to meet you Spyro. Thank you so much for saving our world from the Dark Master." Ember stated, while simply thanking the purple dragon for saving their world from Malefor's demented ambitions...before slowly turning her attention to Cynder.

 _'Wow...this dragoness with Spyro, she's...she's beautiful.'_ The pink dragoness mentally stated while blushing, as she never saw or met a dragoness like Cynder before...and noticed that their eyes had suddenly locked onto each other.

"Nice to meet you, um, Ember. My name is Cynder." The black dragoness stated softly, as she felt a sudden and mysterious attraction to the other dragoness...which was strange, as they just met.

"It's nice to meet you as well Cynder. Thank you for helping Spyro defeat the Dark Master and saving our world." Ember replied with a warm smile, showing she was glad to meet the dragoness that helped the young purple dragon in saving their race and world.

"I don't care what anyone else says or what you did in the past...you're a hero, just like Spyro." She added, showing she didn't care what the black dragoness did when she was corrupted and controlled by Malefor's evil influence through dark magic...which surprised Cynder, whom smiled as she began to take a liking to the pink dragoness.

 _'This dragoness...she's so different from any other dragon/dragoness I've met before. I-I just met her...and yet...my heart melts, especially when our eyes meet and her smile.'_ Cynder mentally stated, as she gave a soft coo as she admired the beauty of Ember's baby blue eyes and the pink dragoness admired the beauty of her emerald eyes.

"Thanks...I appreciate it." The black dragoness replied, thanking the pink dragoness for her kind words as she was practically the first one to view and think of her as a hero...and knew right away that they would be great friends.

"Welcome to Warfang." Both Spyro and Cynder stated at the same time, welcoming their new friends to the Dragon City which the gold dragon and pink dragoness simply nodded, thanking the purple dragon and black dragoness for welcoming them to their new home.

Knowing they could get to learn more about the new arrivals much later after they finished helping Mason and his crew repairing the damages to the market place, the four young dragons went straight to work, with Leon and Ember taking over for Spyro and Cynder, as they could tell that their new friends were exhausted the moment they had introduced themselves to the head foreman. As the gold dragon and pink dragoness had assisted Mason with the cement, the two young dragons couldn't help but entertain the idea that their friendship with the new arrivals would evolve...into something more.

However...what the citizens of Warfang didn't know, was that the upcoming battle against Onyx's newly trained and disciplined army was going to be much challenging than the previous attack on their city home.

 **A/N: There it is everyone, the 5th chapter to A New Threat as promised. I would like to apologize to my fellow fanfic authors and viewers for the incredibly HUGE delay. I'm sorry that its been two years since I last posted a new chapter to this fanfic. I've just been buried in working on my other fanfic stories. The next chapter well be posted sometime on February...hopefully.**

 **Until next time, take care and have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except for my OC characters**

 **Hello everyone, here is the 6th chapter as promised. I know that I said the sixth chapter would be the with the 2nd battle for Warfang against Onyx and her forces...but I decided to save that for the chapter after this one. For this chapter, Spyro and Cynder spend time with Ember and Leon to get to know them better while Kael puts together a strike team for the upcoming assault on the Dragon City.**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated.**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Threat

Chapter 6: Getting Better Acquainted and Final Preparations

 _~Warfang, night time~_

"Well, **that** literally sucked..." Cynder stated as she brought her right foreleg up to the side of her face, wiping a small amount of sweat off her face as she, Spyro, Leon and Ember overlooked their entire day's work of manual labor.

The black dragoness and her friends had sighed as they laid on their stomachs while panting softly, from all their hard work the entire day, helping Mason and his construction crew with the repairs all around their city home had worn them out. So far...the repairs to Warfang had gone rather well: half of the damages around the market area had been repaired, a quarter of the tall buildings were still under construction and more importantly 50% of the ramparts were rebuilt, along with the newly crafted and prepared wall mounted cannons for the upcoming battle against Onyx and the remaining forces of Malefor's army.

"But it was completely worth it. Plus...we should enjoy every moment as we can, since it'll only be any a matter of days before Onyx and her army finally show." Spyro replied with a small smile, agreeing with the black dragoness that the past hours of assisting Mason and his helpers with the cement needed to repair the streets around the market was extremely exhausting, but was worth the effort to repair the damaged sections around their home and they should savor every second of the peace and quiet as they could before the upcoming battle against the Dark Master's last surviving general and remnants of the Dark Armies.

"Yeah, I completely agree with you on that Spyro." Cynder stated, as she knew that her best friend and partner on the battlefield was right about they should enjoy every second of living in peace, as they still had plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming attack on their city home.

"Spyro...could Ember and I ask you and Cynder something?" Leon asked softly, as he and his female traveling companion glanced at each other nervously at what they were about to ask their two new friends.

"Of course Leon. What do would you guys like to ask us?" The purple dragon answered with a warm smile, indicating that he was more than happy to answer whatever his new friend wanted to ask him or the black dragoness.

"Well...Before Masters Cyril and Volteer sent us to look for Mason to help him and you guys with repairing the market areas, we overheard chatter about an upcoming attack on Warfang." The gold dragon stated softly, explaining after the Electric and Ice Guardians sent him and Ember to help with the repairs around the city, how they overheard the other Moles and dragons talking about the upcoming battle against the mysterious Shadow dragoness and remaining forces of her masters Dark Armies.

"Well...unfortunately, they aren't rumors. The remaining remnants of the Dark Armies have a new leader." The black dragoness replied, revealing that the chatter about the upcoming attack on their city home wasn't gossip, much to the surprise of their new friends.

"The Dark Master's Army have a new leader? Who?" Ember asked, as she and Leon were surprised to hear that the surviving remnants of Malefor's armies had a new leader commanding them!

"A Shadow dragoness named Onyx. According to Ignitus, she's Malefor's last surviving general." Spyro answered truthfully, revealing the name of the Dark Master's last surviving general to the gold dragon and pink dragoness.

"Was that what you and Leon wanted to ask me and Spyro, Ember?" Cynder asked softly, wondering if the chatter about the upcoming attack on Warfang was what their new friends wanted to ask her and the purple dragon.

"Well, that...was only half of what we were going to ask Cynder." The pink dragoness stated softly, claiming that needing to know if the upcoming assault on the Dragon City was partially of what she and her male traveling companion wanted to ask them.

"Well, what was the other question you guys wanted to ask us?" The black dragoness asked softly as she and her best friend weren't that surprised by her answer, as they somewhat suspected what the new arrivals were going to ask them.

"Well...we know this is a really bad time to bring this up, but...before Ember and I left our previous homes to reach Warfang, we heard tales about the previous assault on the city." Leon stated softly with a small frown on his face along with his female traveling companion, as they regretted bringing up the previous battle to save the Dragon City from Malefor's army of vile abominations and Golem itself.

Both Spyro and Cynder had surprised looks on their faces as they quickly understood what the gold dragon and pink dragoness needed to know: how the previous battle for Warfang went before Malefor had summoned the Destroyer to destroy their world with its Ring of Annihilation. While they were surprised that their new friends wanted to know about the previous assault on the Dragon City, the purple dragon and black dragoness completely understood why they needed to know: as they weren't here defending the city during the previous attack before they defeated Malefor in battle themselves.

"...We're sorry for asking. We never should've brought it..." Ember apologized softly, as she and Leon had noticed how silent and surprised their new friends were being and felt horrible for mentioning the previous attack on Warfang, as they never bothered to consider the horrible memories of that fateful battle for the purple dragon and black dragoness.

"No Ember, its...its alright. Cynder and I...were just surprised." Spyro replied, assuring the pink dragoness that he and Cynder weren't upset by her and Leon wanting to know about the previous assault on the Dragon City due to simply being curious.

"If you guys don't want to tell us...we're perfectly fine it." The gold dragon replied softly, stating that if they didn't want to tell him and Ember they would understand, especially if telling them would bring up dreadful or painful memories from the previous attack on their city home.

"Leon, are you and Ember sure you both really want to know about the Dark Armies previous attack on Warfang? Because it wasn't exactly pretty or easy." Cynder asked softly, as she and Spyro were...somewhat comfortable with telling him and the pink dragoness about the previous assault while needing to know if they were absolutely sure they wanted to know: as the memories of battling Malefor's ruthless and nightmarish creatures weren't exactly pleasant...especially when the Dark Master had unleashed the Golem, which nearly succeeded in destroying their home.

"We can handle it." The gold dragon and pink dragoness answered at the same time, reassuring their friends that they could handle hearing about the previous attack on the Dragon City...even though there would be moments of the battle they would not be prepared for.

"Well...I honestly don't know where to begin." Spyro stated softly while shaking his head, claiming he didn't know where to begin sharing the details of the Dark Armies previous assault on Warfang with the two new arrivals.

"I don't know where to start either." Cynder stated shortly after her best friend, claiming she didn't know on where to begin either...as the previous battle to save their city home was extremely brutal and not exactly pleasant.

"You and Spyro can start where ever you're both comfortable." Ember stated softly with a warm smile, which helped soothe the dreadful memories of the Dark Armies full scale assault on Warfang.

The black dragoness couldn't help but smile softly in return, as there was just something about the pink dragoness that made her so feel relaxed and happy, which was what she first found in Spyro when he freed and saved her from Malefor's dark magic.

"I...suppose, the best place to start is where Spyro and I first arrived here to Warfang with Hunter." Cynder answered truthfully, feeling that the best part to begin telling how the previous battle for Warfang would be when she and the purple dragon first arrived to the Dragon City with their cheetah friend and ally after they convinced his village chief that their race weren't the enemy with Spyro nodding in agreement, as he also felt that was the best place to start.

"What happened after you guys first arrived here at Warfang?" Leon asked as he and the pink dragoness were curious to how the previous battle to save the Dragon City went...but they would soon wish they hadn't asked.

"Once Cynder and I first arrived to Warfang with Hunter...that was when the battle for the city had just begun. The Dark Armies had launched their attack without warning and we got separated from Hunter after a catapult had destroyed a building. Before we could try to find Ignitus and the Guardians, we spotted a burning building with a small number of Moles trapped inside. The Dark Armies attempted to stop us from putting the fire out and saving the Moles...but we succeeded, as we saved the Moles and told those that could fight to help in the ramparts and those who couldn't to get to shelter." The purple dragon answered, revealing to their new friends the moment he and Cynder arrived to the Dragon City with Hunter...Warfang was immediately under attack by Malefor's army of nightmarish creatures and were separated from their cheetah ally from falling debris.

The gold dragon and pink dragoness were shocked to hear that the Dark Master's army had already launched their assault on Warfang the second Spyro and Cynder had arrived with Hunter...and couldn't help but admire their friends as they rescued a small number of citizens that were trapped inside a burning building during the battle.

"But the battle for the city...wasn't exactly pretty or pleasant. The Dark Armies were ruthless: as their battering rams and catapults attempted to destroy the main gate and a large number of Grublins and Orcs had managed to get inside the city walls. We managed to defeat them, even though they did manage to give us a decent challenge. But when they sent in a Troll, which succeeded in breaking through the gate and allowed more Orcs to get into the city...that was when the real battle began." Cynder continued, revealing to Leon and Ember that the battle to save Warfang wasn't exactly pleasant: as Grublins, Orc Archers and Hero Grublins had managed managed to get past the city walls and she and Spyro managed to defeat them...but when they faced off against a Troll for the first time, they soon learned that the battle for their city home was merely beginning.

"Did you guys manage to close the gate?" Leon asked, wondering if the purple dragon and black dragoness were able to defeat the Troll and seal the gate to prevent the rest of the Dark Army from getting inside the Dragon City.

"Yeah, we succeeded in sealing the gate...but it wasn't exactly easy, especially since the Orcs and Grublins tried to stop us after we eventually defeated the Troll." Spyro answered, stating that he and Cynder had indeed locked the main gate to prevent the rest of the Dark Army from getting inside the city...but wasn't easy: between struggling to shut the sturdy doors and battling the Orcs and Grublins at the same time wasn't an easy or pleasant task, even after they defeated eventually defeated the Troll.

Both the gold dragon and pink dragoness couldn't help but visibly flinch, as they could only imagine how relentless both the Orcs and Grublins were as they attempted to stop their friends from preventing the rest of their hellish/nightmarish warriors getting inside the Dragon City: due to the fully healed but dry battle scars still visible on the purple dragon's and black dragoness' bodies, which they fairly guessed they received from defending Warfang and battling the Dark Master himself.

"After we sealed the gate to prevent the Dark Armies from getting through the city walls, Spyro and I headed to the ramparts to assist the Moles manning the cannons to thin out Malefor's forces...only to discover that the battle was only beginning." Cynder continued after the purple dragon, stating that after they succeeded in locking the main, she and her partner headed towards the ramparts to assist the moles manning the catapults in thinning out Malefor's forces...and revealing to Ember and Leon that was when the battle for Warfang had just begun: as they stared shocked after witnessing the hordes of Orc Archers and Hero Grublins approaching the city...alongside their own catapults and living 'battering rams' to destroy the city walls.

"Did you guys manage to protect the ramparts?" Ember asked softly with concern, as she and Leon could only imagine how brutal it must've been for their friends to combat the Dark Armies while defending the catapults and walls.

"We did, but it wasn't exactly easy...as the battering rams were powered by dark crystals that could somehow drain us of our magical abilities." The black dragoness answered, stating that she and Spyro had succeeded in protecting the ramparts and catapults from the Orcs Archers, Hero Grublins and standard Grublins...even though the dark crystals that Malefor used to power the battering arms, Golem and Destroyer had an unnatural ability to drain dragons of their elemental powers.

"W-Wait...the battering rams were powered by crystals that drained you guys of your elemental powers?" Leon asked, as he and the pink dragoness did a double take, as they weren't sure if they heard Cynder right after she said the dark crystals could drain their race of their magical abilities!

"Yeah...we didn't even know what the crystals were until our second encounter with the Golem, when it lost its left arm." Spyro replied while nodding his head, confirming they they had indeed heard his best friend and partner right and revealing not even they knew what the dark crystals were until Hunter warned them after the Golem lost its left arm by smashing it into a waterfall.

"Anyway, after Spyro and I had succeeded in protecting the ramparts...that was when Ignitus and the other Guardians had arrived, which helped turn the tide of the battle. Even Chief Prowlus and the rest of Hunter's village assisted us in defending Warfang." Cynder stated, informing their new friends that after she and the purple dragon had destroyed the battering rams while defending the ramparts and catapults, Prowlus and the rest of Hunter's village had arrived to help them in defending the Dragon City and after the Guardians, along with their troops had arrived on the battlefield...they had began to turn the tide of the battle. At least...that's what they were led to believe.

"So you guys won the battle?" The gold dragon asked, as he and Ember naturally assumed their friends had turned the tide of the battle to their favor.

"Well...we thought so at first Leon. But unfortunately...that was when we realized the battle for Warfang was far from over." Spyro answered truthfully, stating they believed that the siege on Warfang was over after the Dark Armies had supposedly 'retreated' after the Guardians and Hunter's fellow warriors from bis village had joined in the battle...which they soon discovered was a lie.

"What do you mean?" The pink dragoness asked, as she and Leon were confused by what he meant that the battle for the Dragon City was far from over.

"The Dark Master had sent his trump card to finish what his army couldn't...he sent in the Golem to destroy." Cynder answered, revealing that Malefor had sent in the Golem to destroy Warfang, as his armies had failed due to their combined and courageous efforts.

"The Golem?" Ember asked, as she and Leon nervously glanced at each other: showing they had never heard of the horrifying and destructive creature before until now.

"The Golem was...a very fierce, hostile and destructive beast. Hunter told us after we escaped the Catacombs, that it was the Dark Master's latest creation: a monster born of earth, lava and dark magic. It even tried to...eat us, as we navigated the old passageways of the Well of Souls." The purple dragon answered for the black dragoness, describing what the Golem was to their new friends as Cynder simply closed her eyes: showing she wanted the traumatizing moments of nearly being the Golem's meal out of her mind.

"It nearly succeeded in destroying the city. It even defeated the Guardians without even trying." The black dragoness added, revealing to the gold dragon and pink dragoness that the Golem had nearly succeeded in destroying the city and easily defeated Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer without much effort...even though the Earth and Fire Guardians had managed to deal damaging blows to the rampaging monstrosity.

Both Leon and Ember had stared shocked beyond words, especially after hearing Spyro claim that the Golem had actually attempted to devour him and Cynder as they attempted to escape the Catacombs with Hunter and how the destructive beast had easily defeated the Guardians during its rampage throughout the Dragon City!

"The battle against the Golem wasn't exactly easy or pretty...but thanks to our combined efforts along with Ignitus' and Terrador's, we were able to defeat the Golem and save the city." The purple dragon stated with a soft smile, informing their new friends that after a heated battle and thanks to Ignitus exposing the Golem's weak spot: the two dark crystals on the left and right side of its neck...they had eventually defeated the destructive beast and ended its relentless rampage throughout Warfang.

"That's just...wow, insane. We had no idea that the previous attack on the Dragon City was that...brutal." Leon stated, as he and Ember had listened with wide eyes, as they couldn't believe how extremely brutal and dangerous the previous assault on Warfang was: how the Dark Master's armies had sent the Golem to destroy their city home after his army had failed to get past the city walls and defenses and how the destructive beast nearly succeeded in completing its goal...but was thankfully defeated/destroyed by Spyro's and Cynder's courageous efforts.

"If you and Ember think the previous attack on Warfang was bad Leon, there's a good chance that the next assault will be just as worse." The black dragoness replied, while pointing out that the upcoming battle for their city home would be twice as brutal...even though Onyx didn't have the Golem part of her arsenal, unlike her heartless master.

"So Leon...where are you and Ember from?" Spyro asked as he decided to change the subject and was curious to where their new friends were from, along with Cynder as she was equally to curious to where the gold dragon and pink dragoness lived before arriving to Warfang.

"I was born and raised in a coastal village with my parents on an island that's 25 miles east out to sea...that was extremely fortunate to avoid being caught up in the Dark Master's unjustified war." The gold dragon answered truthfully, revealing his origins to his new friends: how he and his parents lived on in a coastal village on an island that was twenty-five miles east out in the ocean...which had been luckily spared during the earlier years of the war between the Malefor's Ape armies and the Guardians.

"How about you Ember? Where are you from?" Cynder asked, as she was interested in where the pink dragoness had resided before arriving to the Dragon City with Leon.

"I grew up in a village that was safely hidden in the mountains to the south, 55 miles from both Warfang and the Dragon Temple. ...My mother died giving birth to me and my father...let's just say that he never wanted the responsibilities that came with a child, especially a daughter." Ember answered honestly...while revealing that her childhood wasn't exactly a good one: due to her mother dying after going into labor and delivering her egg and how her 'father', was a neglectful deadbeat who didn't want anything to do with her, which was met with sympathetic frowns from her friends.

"We're so sorry Ember. Neither of us could imagine what you must've went through growing up." The purple dragon stated, feeling sympathy towards the pink dragoness as she grew up with a useless and deadbeat 'father' whom wasn't there for her after her mother died after delivering her egg.

"It's alright...my childhood growing up wasn't all that bad. I had friends that I could turn to and teachers that taught me valuable lessons that my useless 'father' couldn't." She answered with a soft smile, showing she appreciated her friend's sympathy after learning she had spent her entire childhood living with a neglectful 'father' and revealing that she had friends who were there for her and more importantly, teachers who had taught her everything she could never need to learn.

"What about you and Cynder, Spyro? Where did you guys live before coming to the Dragon City?" Leon asked, as he was interested in hearing how the purple dragon and black dragoness' childhoods were like, along with Ember.

"Well...this might sound rather hard to believe, but...I actually grew up not knowing what I really was. I...practically spent the first ten years of my life thinking that I was a dragonfly. I never knew that I was a dragon until I first met Ignitus, shortly after I decided to leave the only home I ever knew to discover the truth about my past." The purple dragon stated truthfully while rubbing the side of his neck with his left paw, awkwardly admitting to his new friends that he had lived the first ten years of his life believing that he was a dragonfly, much to their amusement, until discovering from his adoptive dragonfly parents that he wasn't and he had ventured out to learn the truth about his origins, which led him to the Fire Guardian.

Even though they found the fact that the purple dragon thought he was an actual dragonfly hilarious, both the gold dragon and pink dragoness had gave him sympathetic frowns: as they could only imagine how difficult it must've been for Spyro to discover he wasn't what he was led to believe and to leave behind the only home/family he ever knew in order to discover his origins.

"I...I honestly never had an actual childhood. The Dark Master robbed me of that on the moment his Ape forces raided the Temple and abducted my egg. I practically spent the past ten years of my life being Malefor's puppet...until Spyro defeated me in battle and freed me from his control." Cynder stated somberly, revealing that she never had a childhood: as she had been corrupted by the Dark Master's evil influence over dark magic and been turned into a puppet to serve him against her will, until the purple dragon had freed her by defeating her in battle.

Both Ember and Leon had looked at the black dragoness with sympathetic frowns, as they couldn't even imagine how much pain and agony Cynder must've endured as Malefor had corrupted her with his evil influence and turned her into a sadistic, destructive beast to lead his armies and enforce his will on their home land until Spyro had freed her after facing and defeating her in battle three years ago. The purple dragon had also frowned as he had sensed the sadness in Cynder's voice as she reluctantly revealed to their new friends that Malefor's Ape forces had captured her egg on the night they raided the Temple and had been corrupted/twisted by the Dark Master's dark magic: turned into a mindless puppet to serve him against her will. He placed a comforting wing over her shoulders, which earned a soft smile from the black dragoness as she appreciated her friend and partner comforting gesture.

"I...I'm sorry Cynder. I-I shouldn't have asked..." Leon stated softly, attempting to apologize for bringing up any unpleasant memories of her tormented past, but was caught off by the dragoness.

"It's alright Leon...you didn't know. We should probably catch up on some rest for when Onyx and the Dark Armies finally arrive." She replied in a soft tone, reassuring the gold dragon that she wasn't upset at him for asking about her past and suggested that they turned in for the day, as the sun was setting and night was slowly arriving.

"Yeah, we should probably call it a day." Spyro stated, showing he agreed with his partner as they needed to be ready for when the evil Shadow dragoness and her forces would launch their full scale attack on their city home.

"Cynder...if you ever need someone to talk to, come find me." Ember stated softly, while placing a gentle paw on the black dragoness left shoulder and offering to be a listening ear if she ever needed someone to turn to besides Spyro.

"Thanks Ember, I really appreciate it." She replied with a warm smile on her face, showing she deeply appreciated the pink dragoness offering to be a listening ear if she ever needed someone to turn to for comfort besides the purple dragon, which her new friend happily returned.

"So Leon, do you and Ember have a place to stay here in Warfang?" Spyro asked, as he and Cynder were curious to where their new friends were staying, as they had just arrived to Warfang this morning.

"We don't have our own places...at least not yet. We'll be staying with Masters Volteer and Cyril at their own residence until Mason can find us a place to live." The gold dragon answered honestly, stating that he and his traveling companion would be staying with Volteer and Cyril at their own personal dwellings until Mason could find them vacant houses for them to live separately on their own.

"We'll really sorry to hear that, but it was very nice of Volteer and Cyril to allow you guys to stay with them until you both have your own place." Cynder stated softly, as she and Spyro were indeed sorry to hear that their friends didn't have a place of their own to reside in Warfang, but were glad that the Ice and Electric Guardians had offered to let Ember and Leon stay with them until Mason could find an empty dwelling for them to reside in.

"Thanks Cynder. We'll see you and Spyro in the morning?" The pink dragoness stated with her casual warm smile, which earned a feint blush from the black dragoness as she asked if she and Leon would see her and the purple dragon in the morning tomorrow.

"Yeah, you definitely well. Have a good night." She answered casually with a soft grin while wishing both Leon and Ember a good night, which they nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Cynder. Hope you and Spyro have a good night as well." The gold dragon stated with a soft grin while wishing his new friends a good nights sleep as well...which sent an excited shiver shooting up the purple dragon's spine as his and Leon's eyes met.

"Thanks Leon. Cynder and I will see you and Ember in the morning." Spyro stated with a warm hearted smile, showing he had taken a great liking to his new friends, along with his best friend and partner before they parted ways to turn in for the night...while secretly thinking of the gold dragon and pink dragoness.

 _'Ember...she's so...so kind and accepting. She obviously heard the stories about all the horrible things I did when I served Malefor...and she didn't care, she wasn't even frightened to be around me. It's strange...we just met each other today and some strange reason...I-I feel like I've known her my whole life.'_ The black dragoness mentally stated while smiling as her mind was on Ember and was going over the traits that she liked about her: how they both had different but slightly similar backgrounds, how her personality was similar to Spyro's: as she was very accepting, sympathetic and caring towards her and more importantly, there was just something about the pink dragoness that simple made her feel safe...which was exactly how the purple dragon made her felt and could tell that she would have a rather interesting friendship/relationship with her.

 _'What is about Leon that makes me feel this way? There's just something about him that feels...so right. I would really like to know more about him.'_ The purple dragon mentally asked, wondering what it was about the gold dragon that made him feel so relaxed/happy and was looking forward to see how his friendship with Leon would evolve and turn out.

 _~Meanwhile in another part of Warfang~_

Shortly after being informed by Terrador of the upcoming siege on the Dragon City led by Malefor's final surviving follower and general, the Earth Guardian had given Kael, his newly promoted lieutenant to put together a strike team to assist him and his fellow Guardians, Spyro and Cynder in defending their city home from Onyx and her newly obtained army. After the elderly Earth Guardian had dismissed him and his fellow troops, the red and blue scaled dragon had done rounded up five of strongest and bravest soldiers whom were willing to give their lives in order to protect Warfang, which consisted of: a fire dragon, ice dragon, earth dragon, wind dragon and electric dragon.

"Alright guys, listen up. As we already know from what Master Terrador told us earlier today: the remaining remnants of the Dark Master's defeated army are being led by his last remaining general, a Shadow dragoness named Onyx. Now, we don't know when this Onyx and her forces will actually arrive to attack our city home...but we will defend it, just as we did before while fighting alongside our fellow warriors, the Guardians, Spyro and Cynder." Kael stated simply while looking directly around at his newly formed team, with his fellow warriors nodding in agreement: showing they would not allow their beloved city home to fall by Malefor's army of sickening abominations as they were being led by his remaining surviving follower and general.

"Now we may not know the extent of Onyx's powers, what she is truly capable of...but I do know this: that when she and her forces finally do show to attack Warfang...that i'm going to kick that demented and homicidal Shadow dragoness' ass so **fucking** hard...that the next Dark Master wannabe is going to feel it!" The red/blue scaled dragon continued while bringing up a rather important fact: they had no idea what to expect once Onyx and her army did eventually arrive to launch their assault on the Dragon City, as they had no way of knowing on how powerful her influence over other beings shadows were...and stated that he would personally kick the Shadow dragoness' ass so incredibly hard, that the next Dark Master wannabe would literally feel it, which earned huge grins and small laughter from his team.

"So when that demented bitch and her army shows up, we're going to make them wish they never returned and messed with both our race and our home! Agreed?!" He asked while concluding his speech, stating that they give Onyx and the remaining forces of the Dark Armies everything they had and demanded to know if they were in agreement, which was answered by a unified cry!

"Agreed!" His strike team answered while cheering out loud, showing they were pumped and eager to get the 2nd battle for Warfang over with!

After making sure that his team was mentally prepared for the upcoming battle, Kael couldn't help but softly smile as the repairs to all the destroyed sections to the city were nearly complete and the defenses were all but ready. The one thing that had the denizens of Warfang on edge was time. They had no idea of when Onyx and her forces would launch their attack, not even Ignitus knew...but they would be fully prepared once the Shadow dragoness and the remaining remnants of her master's army would finally arrive.

 **A/N: I would like to deeply apologize to my fellow Fanfic authors and followers for the 2-3 month delay. I had meant to have the 6th chapter chapter posted much sooner, but I was completely focused on completing the final chapter to my Sly Cooper fanfic: TRATT. The next chapter, which will be the 1st half to the battle for Warfang will be posted sometime either next weekend or next month...hopefully. Until next time, be sure to read and review. Have a good night, bye.**

 **P.S. - I was planning on revealing Ember's and Leon's elemental powers to Spyro and Cynder in this chapter, but I decided against it. I'd rather have their powers be a surprise in the next chapter. I will also reveal the description of Kael's strike team in the chapter as well.**


End file.
